Topazpelt
₪T O P A Z P E L T₪ "You Open Your Mouth, But Only Cobwebs And Spiders Come Out." ________________________________________________________ Your amber metacarpals thrum the vermillion leaves beneath you. Frost forms across your coat as you race across the siberian wasteland. The barking grows louder, and transparent tears form at the edge of your golden optics. The alabaster fluff tears at your burnt sienna pelage, as you reach the lake you arrived from. Your flocculent coat is ruffled from the vicious winds. Stress overwhelms you as your paws reach a screeching halt. A force strikes you from behind, and your feeble body cannot overtake it. Abruptly, pain surges through your trachea, and you open your crevice, but nothing comes out. Then suddenly, Cobalt. And Emerald. Ever breathtaking azure and jade in one. You stare at the chalky, petite feline above you. You lay there, in pure shock and horror. "Well talk. You just woke up in a place you don't know with a stranger." The difficult bleached feline gestures towards you with her atramentous mitt. You look back and forth frantically. Your ginger dorsal sways back and forth steadily as you analyze a large gash on your chest. The rocky, achromatic cave walls surround your feeble body and "I understand you're tired, get rested and see me when you need me." Her voice had softened, and her turquoise orbs steadily drifted from you. "Wait!" You announce, slowly sitting semi-upright. The alabaster feline looks back at you. "Yes?" "Who are you?" The achromatic wall deflects your raspy voice. Her obsidian zenith twitches awkwardly. "Topazpelt." Her smooth, strange voice sounded like music from another world. "And uh... Where are you from?" You prompt her. "Look, enough with the questions. All that matters is if you stay or leave." Topazpelt's bleached coat bristled. So. The question lurks. Do you leave and escape? Or follow Topazpelt into the unknown? ---- ₪ P H Y S I C A L A B I L I T I E S ₪ RUNNING> 9/10 SWIMMING>6/10 HUNTING>8/10 LEADERSHIP>9/10 HEALING> 8/10 TRACKING> 6/10 FIGHTING>8/10 DECISION-MAKING>9/10 ---- ₪ I N F O R M A T I O N ₪ OC Name> Topazpelt Age> 13.5 Moons Rank & Group> Juggernaut of CrescentClan Species and Breed> Munchkin Cat Eye Color> Greenish Blue Pelt Color> White Cat With Black Paws Roleplay Example> QQ The Chalk Tinted, Petite, Menacing Feline Constituted Strength In Her Stalwart Haunches As She Skyrocketted Directly At The Beastly Foe, Sizzling Fury Surging Beneath Her Frosty Coat As She Extended Her Obsidian Metacarpals And Exposed Her Cleaves And Gripped Tight Onto Her Enemy's Pelage And Raked Vigorously At Their Exposed Sides, Dorsal Balancing Her Out. QQ Mate> None Status> Active and Alive Personality> Fiesty, Passionate And Kind-Hearted Backstory> Topazpelt originated from a group of alley cats, she grew up poor when her owners disbanded her. She never knew her parents, nor cared about knowing them. She was exiled from the group she had entered because they didn't like her. Eventually, she was a nomadic rogue who wandered where she wished, until she discovered CrescentClan and joined. Theme Song> "Highway Man" Johnny Cash OC Picture> I hope you enjoyed learning about Topazpelt, !